leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Jens Ingels/AP item rework
Bawon Diddle/??? Puppetar * Recipe: + + 800 (=2600) * Stats: 80 Ability Power, 100% Base Mana Regen, 10% Cooldown Reduction. * UNIQUE Passive: Dubbles Cooldown Reduction from other sources. * Recipe: + + 330 (=1200) * Stats: 40 Ability Power * UNIQUE Passive - Eyes of Pain: +10 Magic Penetration Haunted Mask * Recipe: + + 1000 (=3000) * Stats: 80 Ability Power, 10% Cooldown Reduction * UNIQUE Passive - Eyes of Pain: +15 Magic Penetration * Unique Active – Malice: On activation gains 3 charges. A charge triggers whenever you deal ability damage. Triggering a charge grants you 10% movement speed for 2 seconds while walking towards enemies you triggered your charge on. * Recipe: + 450 (=1300) * Stats: 40 Ability Power * UNIQUE Passive - Void Staff: +35% Bonus Magic Penetration. * Recipe: + 365 (=800) * Stats: 25 Ability Power * UNIQUE Passive - Moribund: Dealing magic damage to enemy champions below 40% Health inflicts Grievous Wounds for 4 seconds. * Recipe: + 565 (=1000) * Stats: 20 Ability Power * UNIQUE Passive - Torment: Spells burn enemies for 3 seconds, dealing bonus magic damage equal to 2% of their current Health per second. Burn damage is doubled against movement-impaired units. Slaughter Staff * Recipe: + + 600 (=2700) * Stats: 70 Ability Power * UNIQUE Passive - Void Staff: +45% Bonus Magic Penetration. * UNIQUE Passive - Moribund: Magic damage inflicts Grievous Wounds on enemy champions for 4 seconds. * UNIQUE Passive - Grievous Amplifier: Grievous Wounds now effects outside heals. Torture Staff * Recipe: + + 400 (=2700) * Stats: 70 Ability Power * UNIQUE Passive - Void Staff: +45% Bonus Magic Penetration. * UNIQUE Passive - Torment: Spells burn enemies for 4 seconds, dealing bonus magic damage equal to 2% of their current Health per second. Burn damage is doubled against movement-impaired units. Torment damage no longer get's reduced by resistances. * Recipe: + + + 600 (=3400) * Stats: 80 Ability Power, 40 Armor, 250 Mana, +50% Base Mana Regen * Passive & other unchanged * Recipe: + + 750 (=3200) * Stats: 100 Ability Power, 50 Armor * UNIQUE Active - Stasis: Champion becomes invulnerable and untargetable for 2 seconds, but is unable to move, attack, cast spells, or use items during this time (120 second cooldown). * Recipe: + + 130 (=1000) * Stats: 40 Ability Power * UNIQUE Passive: +15% Spell Vamp Spell Vamp only heals on the base spell damage after reduction from resistances & only works on champions now. Spell Vamp get no longer reduced with AOE spells. * Recipe: + + 800 (=2600) * Stats: 80 Ability Power, 10% Cooldown Reduction * UNIQUE Passive: +30% Spell Vamp * UNIQUE Passive - X-ray: Spell Vamp healing no longer get's reduced by resistances. Spell Vamp only heals on the base spell damage after reduction from resistances & only works on champions now. Spell Vamp get no longer reduced with AOE spells. * Recipe: + + 750 (=3400) * Stats: +40 Attack Damage, +80 Ability Power * Passive & Active unchanged * Recipe: + + 500 (=2500) * Stats: +250 Mana, +40 Armor, +50 Ability Power, +10% Cooldown Reduction * UNIQUE Passive: +20% Spell Vamp * Active/Passive unchanged Spell Vamp only heals on the base spell damage after reduction from resistances & only works on champions now. Spell Vamp get no longer reduced with AOE spells. Arcanium Quire * Recipe: + + 750 + (=2200) * Stats: +250 Health, +100% Base Health Regen, +40 Ability power, +10% Cooldown Reduction * UNIQUE Passive: When nearby ally champions are below 40% of their maximum health within the 1000 range. Slows are 20% stronger. (Slows can't cap over 99%) ---- More ideas or other suggestions? Just let me known ;) Category:Blog posts